Color World
by Egan
Summary: Zim, Percy, Aang, Ben, and GIR get stuck in a world where they have no will and are controlled by Egan, better known as The Author. Will they recruit other characters and face The Author or will The Author stop them first.
1. The Author

Percy, Zim, Aang, and Ben wake up in a world completely splashed in color.

"Rick! Rick!" Percy yelled.

"I demand to know where GIR is." Zim said.

GIR fell out of the sky.

"Happy?" A voice said as Ben flipped off the sky, Baby started blaring over the world.

"Ben, Zim, Percy,Aang,GIR," the voice said.

"Hi!" GIR yelled to the sky.

"Uh, hi, Percy, Zim, Aang, Ben, GIR, welcome to Color World. I`m Egan, the author." the voice said. "I know your worst fears and greatest desires." Egan said.

A taco appeared infront of GIR. A world appeared in front of Zim. Annabeth appeared infront of Percy. A chili fry smoothie appeared in front of Ben, and Katara appeared in front of Aang, and it all disappeared exept for GIR`s taco.

"I want Rick back." Percy said.

"This guy`s better than Guy Moon." Ben said.

"Where are the tallests? I must speak with them." Zim said.

"I`m with Ben. Anyone`s better than Guy Moon." Aang said.

"TACO!" GIR yelled.

"GIR!" they all yelled in unison as another taco appeared in front of GIR.

"Too bad Percy and Zim, unless you can find another character who wants to leave then you stuck here" Egan said


	2. Percy and Bens travels

Percy`s Travels

Percy walked through Color World, as he came onto a raibowed river, he threw a dramacha in.

"Grover Underwood, where ever he is." Percy said.

Grover came into view.

"I didn`t think that would work." Percy said. "Grover, I`m stuck in a place called Color World."

"Percy, I don`t have time for this." Grover said as he waved his hand through the Iris Message, his hand appeared into Color World.

Percy grabbed his hand and pulled him through.

Grover sat at the edge of the lake, cover in rainbow colored water. "You weren`t kidding." he said.

"Nope, but we need to find The Author and tell him to send us home." Percy said.

Percy reached into his pocket for Riptide, finding it wasn`t there.

Ben`s travels

"Gwen, no. I`m stuck in a place called Color World." Ben said into his phone. "No I don`t know how to get here." Ben said.

↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓ I know it was short. Just leave me be! Don`t stuff me in a sack, don`t cut me with a magic scythe, don`t take my watch, and please don`t try to using firebending on me.

LOTS OF DAMN LOVE,

EGAN


	3. Traffic Hour

I`m back with a new chapter! Sorry, I got off for a week and one of my friends thought it would be funny to change my password. Anyways, here we go with the chapter.

YOURS TRUELY,

THE AUTHOR

Percy sat at the edge of a purple house, which he, Ben, Zim, Aang, Grover, and GIR had rented.

"Hey Percy." Ben sat down beside him.

"Hey Ben." Percy said.

Ben looked at his wrist, which had nothing on it.

Ben pulled out a pencil, which was now dark green, and drew the Ultimatrix and Riptide in the air.

The became solid as they became colored.

The Ultimatrix was blue, and Riptide was white.

Grover paced the black lawn, chewing on a peice of metal that had the leters MC QUE on it.

Lightning McQueen raced by, part of his hood missing. "Hey Ben, Percy, Grover." he said.

A yellow square in box-like pants walked by.

"Hey Spongebob." Percy said.

"Hey Percy. Long time no see." Spongebob said.

A boy with two fairies walked by.

"Hey Timmy." Ben said.

A light purple bear-rabbit-hippo-boy-thing walked by, seeing the pink mailbox, pointed at it and yelled. "I`M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!" and ran off.

"I think that was Chowder." Grover said.

A boy in a green suit and hat with a glowing sparkle following him flew overhead.

"Hey Peter, Tinkerbell." Percy said.

The sparkle came up to Percy. Bells could be heard.

Percy laughed. "Yes Tinkerbell. It is me."

Peter landed, high-fiving Percy. "Percy! It`s been a really long time! Thanks for the help with Captain Hook."

"It was nothing." Percy said, as the sparkle landed on his hand, the glow fading, a girl sitting on his hand.

White and Black Spy were standing with duck cannons, shotting each other with ducks as Peter and Tinkerbell took to the skies again.

A man wearing a black cape, suit and mask followed by an energetic boy in tights and a mask walked up to them. "Hello Ben."

"Batman?" 


	4. First Perlice Chapter Ever!

A girl in a white dress walked up to Percy.

"Hello sir. I haven`t seen your face aroound here so you must be new. My name is Alice. But most people call me Wonderland." Alice said.

"Hello Alice. I`ve been working in the book and movie business with Rick, but I`ve never seen you before." Percy said.

"Mr. Riordan? Oh! You must be Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." Alice said. "Well, not a lot of people see me because I`m in Wonderland almost all the time."

Percy studied the girl. She had long blonde hair and storm grey eyes.

Alice turned around, and Percy said something. "You`re the daughter of Athena."

Alice turned around. "Yes, I am. But I can`t make up my mind at anytime at all, which made my movie ranked as a comedy." Alice said.

"Ouch. My books got ranked 5 stars on each one." Percy said.

"My show is on Boomerang now. But is on Cartoon Network sometimes." Ben said.

Percy didn`t hear him. He was too busy getting lost in Alice`s eyes.

↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓↓ Oh my gods! I got a new The Affair Goes To Far idea! Get ready for Perlice-ness! 


End file.
